The Aftermath of Meteor
by Darian Aidyn
Summary: This story takes place after Sephiroth was defeated and meteor was destroyed. If you like spehiroth then i recommend you read this. Please R&R thanx.
1. Default Chapter

Aftermath of Meteor

Chapter 1.

(Disclaimer: I do not own any form of final fantasy series. I buy the games and play them and that's about it.

I have no affiliation with square-Enix or the Final Fantasy series thank you and enjoy the Fan Fic.)

The once calm winds of Midgar were raging typhoons destroying everything in their path. No building or structure was safe from this with a final crash the once great Shinra Corporation fell with great force. The great winds where caused by the cataclysmic force known as Meteor. A constant struggle ensued when holy was unleashed after Sephiroth was defeated. The lifestream then combined with holy to stop the raging meteor.

"Get ready kids this airship is about to go into overdrive". Cid spoke in his usual series attitude with a cigarette in his mouth. He pulled the emergency switch and the airship that was once careening out of control became slightly stable. The impact of the stop cause chaos, Cloud fell onto to both Tifa and Aerith and they both careened into the corner of the airship. Cid laughed and continued to work the controls. The ship began to go faster and the force of the great Highwind caused Nanaki to fall into Cait Sith. "Sorry Cait I didn't mean for that to happen are you alright"? Cait Sith laughs and grins, "I may be a stuffed toy but I can still feel pain". Vincent just stands there looking at the sky from the airship window and turns around and looks at Cait Sith Curiously. "… This is a bit strange if those winds destroyed Shinra then how you are still alive"? Cait Sith took a sigh of relief, "Well that's simple after Emerald Weapon freed Tifa I escaped from the Jail and decided to go to the gold saucer for some vacation time. Vincent laughed that was a shock to everyone, "Gold Saucer, Why not Cos De La Sol?"

"It too hot up there and the guys are in Speedos that I can do without." Cloud decided to speak up "Ok enough idle chit chat holy was able to with the help of the lifestream destroy Meteor but it is not over yet we still need to rebuild and search for survivors. Aerith with a sad look in her eyes looks deeply at Cloud "Do you think anyone in the slums survived this…my mother I hope she's ok." Tifa puts a hand on Aerith's shoulder "If she is as strong as you are then yes she is very much alive." Cloud then decides to check up on the pilot the great Cid Highwind. "Cid can you plot a course for Midgar, to see if we have any survivors?" Cid nods then takes his cigarette from his mouth and blows out the smoke. "Okay fasten your safety belts because we are non-stop to Midgar and the slums." The Highwind began to roar as the thrusters went of and the highwind zoomed across the crater where Sephiroth once rested.

Inside the Crater where Sephiroth rested he arose from where he fought Cloud for the last time.

"Mother why did you forsake me I was chosen to rule the planet in your wake? You betrayed me and I shall avenge that Jenova you will perish." Sephiroth with what little strength he had left started hacking with Masamune at the symbol of Jenova. He then started walking away one hand on Masamune and the other on his ribs for they were cracked and broken from the battle. "What am I to do now that I am this condition and I have nowhere to go?" He kept walking and right near the Chocobo farm he collapsed and fell unconscious.

Billy was done tending to the chocobos for the day when heard the chocobos making some panicked noises. He rushed over to where they were and saw the prone Sephiroth. "Oh my goodness this man is hurt I better take him in for some rest." He then called for his grandfather and they dragged him into a bed to sleep. Billy found a first aid kit and began to bandage his ribs and put his right arm in a sling. "He looks like he has been through all 13 stages of hell what do you think happened to him?" The grandfather said this with contempt because he has never seen a man this battered before. They then left the room to let the black caped man rest.

"Sephiroth you….you are a trader to me Jenova for this you will perish". Jenova's voice echoed through his thoughts. Sephiroth could only stand there and listen he had no weapon he felt powerless. A form that looked like cloud appeared and drew his buster sword. He looked at Sephiroth with contempt in his eyes. "Jenova is right you are a trader and now I will kill you with no honor like you killed me."

He raised up his buster sword the killing blow was imminent, when a blinding white light filled the area and the figure disintegrated. A woman in white robes appeared in front of the prone scared Sephiroth. "My son be not afraid I want to protect you I want to help you." "M-mother….. Lucreia I…thought you died?" "I am very much alive you may call on me to chase you fears away I will always protect you my son." Tears fell from Sephiroth's eyes. For this was the first time he had ever cried. She began to embrace Sephiroth like a mother embraces her child and she whispered softly to him. "You must protect the planet you must save it from Jenova once again she will send another in your place to destroy it". She then vanished and he started to cry out "Mother don't leave me… Mother"! He then awoke in a bed at the Chocobo farm. "Where am I what is this place?" He started to seek out his blade when the little boy known as Billy walked over to him and handed him his blade. "Gee sir you have been asleep for three days we washed your clothes for you and here is your blade. I heard you cry out in your sleep it must be hard not to have a mother." Sephiroth growled to himself and picked up the blade and walked outside. He uttered under his breath "Thanks now to find cloud and stop Jenova."

(Sorry if this chapter is kind of short this was just a intro just to see if you guys liked it or not also I wanted this fic to have AerithAeris in it because she is my favorite character and she should have lived. Damn you Sephiroth. I was to know what you think if the reviews are good enough then I will post another chapter. Also ease up on the flaming I am new to this. )


	2. New Allies New Enemies

Aftermath of Meteor Chapter 2 New allies New Enemy.

The airship zoomed across the skies Midgar came into view a good portion of the city was wrecked by meteor. They preceded to land right by the sector seven slums. "My….home this is what's left of my home…..mother?" Aerith jumped out of the landed airship and ran to her house. Cloud followed pursuit while Barret ran in another direction searching for Marlene. Aerith and cloud soon reached her house which was slightly intact. Aerith ran into the house to find her mother crying and sitting there. "Mother... I'm here please don't cry I am here to comfort you. The mother stood up and looked at her daughter. "I thought they took you from me forever I….thought I'd never see you again.

And when Meteor came and Shinra was destroyed and I thought you died in there if….anything ever happened to you I wouldn't know what to do." She continued to cry in Aerith's arms. Cloud just sat there taking in the scene he then wished his mother was there to worry about him. He then thought maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to have a girlfriend that would take care of him. He shook his head and tried to get himself back into focus.

The Slums looked even more desolate then before buildings were further crumbled like a century old ancient city. Barret began searching around for his daughter and started muttering to himself "Damn it I knew I should have brought Marlene on the Highwind I hope she's ok." He then remembered that the last place she was at was Aerith's house so he rushed there and cursed himself for forgetting. He knocked on Aerith's door and saw the mother crying and didn't say a word he just went up stairs to see his precious daughter. Upstairs Marlene was sitting on her bed crying hoping her daddy was alive. Her face was beaming when she saw Barret come up the stairs and she nearly knocked him down them. "Daddy your alive I missed you so much you didn't break your promise." Barret smiled the rough features softening up for his daughter. "You know I'd never break a promise to you honey your all I care about in this life". He picks her up and sets her on his lap. "Ah daddy so did you have a lot of adventures?" "Many more than can be counted we stopped that bad meteor from hitting us." They continued to talk as father and daughter for hours on end.

Back at the Airship Cid began doing some repairs on the Highwind. "Hmph the thruster needs new fans the engine needs a new block and the steering is a bit off this could take a while. Hey Nanaki hand me that wrench over there. Nanaki nods and grabs the wrench and puts it in his mouth. He starts mumbling incoherently to Cid. "Goddamn it didn't anyone ever teach you any manners don't talk with your mouth full." Nanaki dropped the wrench on Cid's foot and he jumped around in pain. Stupid piece of & & && you & dog I'll ((kill you. Nanaki growled "I resent that I am not a dog I am far more intelligent then that." Just as they finish talking a figure appeared out of the darkness. Cid and Nanaki both went into a defensive stance. "Well if it isn't that Sephiroth I thought you died or something".

"I mean you no harm your lives and the planet are in danger Jenova has sent another". Sephiroth said this with as much calm as he could. Cid shook his head and laughed. "Do you expect me to believe half of that you can't manipulate us your out of your mind." "I am not lying we are all in danger I was told by Lucrecia my mother that If I join you then we can stop Jenova". Sephiroth dropped Masamune to prove his point and the cigarette fell out of Cid's mouth once again. "Well I'll be damn he must be telling the truth no man drops his weapon lest he is ready to die or to surrender, ok I still don't exactly trust you but you have the knowledge of what is going on."

Cid goes inside the Highwind and pulls out his PHS and calls Cloud. "Yeah what's up Cid"?

"Kid you wouldn't believe me even if I told you Sephiroth is back and he wants to join us he is trying to say that Jenova has sent another and he wants to help us fight it." Cloud instantly runs out of Aerith's house and Aerith looks at her mother and says "I must go mother come with me to airship you'll be safe there." Aerith's mother followed both her and cloud to the airship. As soon as everyone assembled by the docking bay where the Highwind is, they all saw Sephiroth and drew there weapons and Cid was the first one to speak. "Listen he knows a lot about Jenova what good is he dead he lost all his powers after cloud defeated him." Vincent looked at Sephiroth "Who told you this information"? "My mother Lucrecia told me she said that Jenova will send a Strong young man that looks like cloud, to destroy this planet. Cloud fell to his knees and began to clutch his head "No it can't be not you please not you Zack" Tifa and Aerith both looked at Sephiroth in disbelief and Aerith smacked Sephiroth across the face. "You're lying Zack was killed 5 years ago by Shinra soldiers.

Sephiroth put his hand on his cheek and sheathed Masamune. "What would I have to gain from lying there is no point, and besides Jenova can resurrect the dead look at me cloud killed me 5 years ago also." Aerith said nothing still trying to fight the feeling she once had for her ex-boyfriend. Tifa then inspected Sephiroth carefully with her eyes. "Ok I agree Jenova can resurrect the once dead but what you makes you think we should trust you after all you did?" Sephiroth smiles "I guess if you want to save the planet you have little choice but to confide in me so can I join you or not." The team went into a circle and discussed this and a few minutes later the circle broke and they made their decision. Cloud spoke up "Ok I may not trust you but you still could be of some use to us so welcome aboard. Sephiroth then shook cloud's hand.

In the center of the earth a man with Silver hair a dark colored buster sword bowing before a shadowed figure. "I will not fail again mother I will kill Sephiroth that traitor and we will rejoice in your revenge. By him joining Cloud I can kill two birds with one stone I will destroy the planet and those miserable humans that soiled it.

(( I know Zack as A bad guy interesting Plot twist but I personally thought it works also the silver hair is because I thought that if his hair was inverted and his sword was pitch black that would make things interesting also chapter three will be up soon if I get good enough reviews.))

Chapter 3

Encounter of mourning

As the Highwind streaked across the sky Cid gave the controls to one of his trusted pilots. He then walked over to Cloud. "There is one more thing we must do I……need to talk to Shera to make things right with her so our next destination is Rocket Town. And anyone else who needs to see or spend time with there families now is the time we will plot a course for any place desired. From across the room Vincent sat in meditation his hand always on his gun. He opened his eyes and looked at Sephiroth his cold eyes that could pierce a mortals soul met Sephiroth. The gazes were exchanged and no words were given. Vincent finally spoke up, "Sephiroth would you like to meet your real mother Lucrecia she rests in a Waterfall I am going to see her and you should to?" Sephiroth looked deeply at Vincent as if inspecting his soul. "Thank you for the offer I never knew she was still alive I would be honoured to meet her." Vincent walked over and shook Sephiroth's hand. He then looked at the pilot "The next course that needs to be set is the waterfall west of the Knights cave. The pilot saluted Vincent "Yes sir".

The Highwind was over Rocket Town and Cid took a rope and rode down it "I'm off to see her don't wait up for me get those people to their families Pilot." The pilot bowed and saluted "Yes sir". The Highwind then blasted off and headed for the next course. While the Highwind was flying Cloud began to feel a mind numbing wrenching pain like the force of a thousand needles on the mind. He began to clutch his skull in pain he then fell unconscious. Tifa began to tend to him she grabbed a pillow and blanket from one of the rooms, and began to cover him up while giving him words of encouragement. Aerith and Tifa stayed by his side Aerith tried putting her hand on his head to detect his thoughts but they were blank. Tifa then spoke up "It's as if the soul was taken right out of him do you think….Jenova is responsible for this?" Aerith shook her head "I know not what is wrong with him but all we can do is tend to him and wait".

Meanwhile in Clouds mind he was continuously falling as if there was no end. "It's as if the lifestream is taking me again but I am not in it so why am I falling." As he was falling all these thoughts went through his mind memories overtook him like a tidal wave. His body felt as heavy as lead he couldn't move any part of his body. Suddenly he stopped falling and a figure in black appeared and it drew its weapon and said a dark icy cold voice "Draw your sword or face death." Cloud drew his buster sword and the fight for life had begun. The swords clashed the sparks flew from each blade. Cloud dodged a sweep from the sword of the figure. Cloud then parried with his buster sword and kicked the figure in the face the cloak fell from his face revealing a young man in his likeness with Silver hair. "So you know who I am you betrayed me cloud and now you will pay." He quickly recovered and kicked cloud in the stomach and slashed him in the arm. The blood flew from the wound and Cloud quickly recovered and he swung the buster sword with full force at his assailant. The sword then passed through him and Cloud looked at him with disbelief. "I wouldn't have died by those Soldiers hand if you'd have helped me." He then became one again. "Mother gave me the ability to go between the ethereal and human planes so therefore I am immortal." He began to laugh and Cloud had a mad look in his eyes and prepared to use his most powerful technique Omnislash. His blade began to glow a pure white and then he started slashing his enemy with the force of lightning. The slashes were continuous and sequential. They were never ending and once he finished the Figure disappeared and his said one final thing "Our meeting was fate and we'll meet again and this encounter won't be our last be assured of that." With that cloud felt a shock of dark energy and he awoke.

Cloud opened his eyes to see Tifa and Aerith bandaging the gash in his arm. Aerith brightened up when she saw Cloud wake up. "He is awake Tifa. Cloud we are so happy you are ok but where did you get that wound from?" She asked sincerely. "Cloud shakes his head "Jenova's new puppet he can attack you in your dreams and in reality…….he was a formidable foe." Aerith looked at cloud showing concern she knew that her ex was now Jenova's puppet but she could not bear the pain of having to face him. Cloud then stood up he was still nursing his arm but looked at the remaining attendants of the airship Cait Sith, Nanaki, and Yuffie. "As you all know Jenova has selected another and this foe in particular was like a brother to me his name is Zack. Jenova has brought him back from the dead and given him amazing powers. He can now become incorporeal and attack people in their dreams. I want you all to know that we must guard our selves consciously and subconsciously for the battle we will fight will be a very difficult one. Remember no matter the situation do not hold back for the fate of the planet once again is in our hands. After he was finished speaking the pilot looked at Nanaki and said "Ok we are now at Cosmo Canyon this is your stop Nanaki." The airship then screeches to a halt and then a rope ladder comes down and Nanaki jumps instead of using the ladder.

Cosmo Canyon has not changed since the wrath that was called meteor struck. It is still a town of mysteries and wonderment. Nanaki decided that since he has arrived in his place of birth that he would visit his grandfather to pay respects for the sacrifice he made to help save the world from Meteor. Nanaki saw the gravestone next to his grandfather's old residence and he bowed his head in prayer. "Grandfather you raised me, you taught me the principles of life and living. I will never forget the sacrifices you made to save this world; you are a true hero among men. May your soul rest in the lifestream as you return to this planet." He took one last bow and he began to howl at the full moon.

Tears flowed from his eyes and he whispered after the howling, "Seto give me strength to defeat this new foe, father may your soul rest in peace in the lifestream. Nanaki then proceeded into his father's house and found the passage to his father's memorial and he began to chant and howl in a strange indiscernible language. The howls were heard from far away as the highwind traveled to pick him up.

The waterfall were Lucrecia rests was a thing of beauty. Rainbow colored water flowed from a cave and both Vincent and Sephiroth exchanged glances and proceeded to walk into the cave it was eerie and quiet at the end of a cave there stood a woman sitting in a chair. Her eyes were a blue that could only be described as a cerulean sea with a rainbow across from it. She smiled at her guests but had a look of sadness on her face as saw them both. "Mother I have returned I received your vision we will defeat Jenova and let you rest peacefully." Said Sephiroth as he experienced great joy as an epiphany struck him. Vincent spoke up his voice very quiet but quite solid, "Lucrecia I have returned to you I am

Relieved to see your face you bring me great joy when I think of you. We will do away with Jenova your rest means my joy. Lucrecia beamed her smile relived both of them. "I see you two have gotten along I am glad of that and thank you for saying you would defeat Jenova. It does my heart to know that the two greatest loves in my life will fight for the sake of the planet.


End file.
